


Breaching the Barricades

by Esperata



Series: Enterprise Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Trip and Malcolm's relationship advances, one hurdle at a time.





	Breaching the Barricades

Trip wiped his stomach off before dropping back onto the pillows. He glanced over to where Malcolm stood, now looking anxious rather than amorous.

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m… not used to lovers staying,” he explained awkwardly.

Trip shimmied over and patted the exposed space invitingly. Malcolm hesitated briefly before cautiously laying down alongside.

Carefully, Trip reached a hand over and laid it on Reed’s. To his relief his lover grasped it and then shifted slightly closer.

Trip took the invitation to position them comfortably together.

“I could get used to this,” Malcolm murmured.

Trip kissed his head.

“You’re gonna have’ta.”


End file.
